A Fine Mess
by deaniezegenie
Summary: Darcy Bennet always wanted to be a reporter and she gets her lucky break. Not only does she get her dream job but she also finds her dream man. But her curiosity about Clark Kent and his connection with Superman soon gets herself dragged into a highly dangerous state of affairs. Superman Returns-ish OC/Richard and Clark/Lois I DON'T OWN SUPERMAN ONLY MY OC
1. New Beginnings

**I thought I'd write a Superman story because guess what, I like Superman. So basically this is going along the lines of Superman Returns with my OC thrown in. This is a Lois/Clark and OC/Richard fic so there is some variation from the original, Reading the summary may also help! This is just a short chapter to ease you (and myself) into the story so future chapters will be longer. But most of all enjoy!**

* * *

Okay so here's a bit of background information about me. My name is Darcy Bennet and yes before you ask my mother is an avid fan of Pride and Prejudice hence the rather let's say embarrassingly abnormal name which certainly up this point hasn't fit in with my unbelievably normal life.

Until now I have spent my whole 24 years of life living in England working as a waitress at a quaint little cafe on the corner of my street. Or what was my street until I got that call last week, so now as I gaze out of the window of the plane I feel slightly apprehensive about where my life will take me once I step off the dreaded thing into the big, very very big city of Metropolis.

Apparently I have 10 minutes before the plane descends, yippee... Did I mention that I hate flying? Well I do, as well as big places filled with lots of strange people. You know this whole "your life is changing for the better" speech that mother dearest gave me as she waved me off isn't really giving me much hope at the moment. However I do cling on to a small shred of hope, I get to fulfil my lifelong ambition of becoming a reporter. Oh yes from now on I will be known as Miss Bennet, reporter for the most coveted news paper The Daily Planet.

I have dreamed of this moment for years and sure Mr White the editor-in-chief doesn't sound like a bundle of laughs but this is it I finally get to work for a broadsheet newspaper rather than writing the monthly articles for the cafe newsletter which, although writing is my lifelong ambition, it did nothing to quench the burning desire to actually be a reporter for a well respected newspaper.

_Passengers, you have reached your destination: Metropolis. Please prepare to disembark_

Deep breaths Darcy. Once I get to my apartment, god knows how, I can spend the next 48 hours sleeping off the jetlag which I will most definitely start to feel soon. "Hey Miss are you getting off" wait is someone talking to me... I should really stop talking to myself.

"Oh yes of course, sorry about that" I mumbled while laughing nervously.

The first thing I noticed as I lugged my many suitcases behind me was the sheer size of the city I had arrived in "Bugger", how do you hail a taxi, or should I say cab? I guess I'm going to have to learn the lingo as well as trying not to get lost or mugged or freaked out by the whole alien experience of living in freaking America for goodness sake. Oh great now I'm rambling.

"Taxi, hello taxi! Anyone can I get a taxi over here?" I yell as I wave my arms frantically while trying to protect my belongings. This is going to be one heck of a day and it's only just started.

* * *

**So my OC's name is obviously inspired by Pride and Prejudice. So this is a bit of a dedication to my former English teacher who is incredibly brilliant and also has a daughter called Darc(e)y as she is a P&P fanatic herself. I enjoy reading the book but I can't say the same for the exam haha. Until next time :D**

**-Little Wild One-**


	2. Swell?

**Two updates in one day! Oh wait it is 00:30am... I guess not then**

* * *

So after running up and down the road outside the airport a few times, arms waving crazily, a taxi finally stopped. But apparently in Metropolis manners are forgotten about and I spent a good five minutes trying to figure out how to get my luggage into the boot, or should I say "trunk" it was reminiscent of one of those impossible jigsaws where there seemed to be one too many pieces... Anyway moving on, when I did manage to get everything in all I had to do was sit in silence while the rude cabbie drove me to a rather modest looking apartment complex. After handing him out a few dollars and giving him sarcastic thanks I made my way up to my simply furnished one bedroom flat before finally collapsing onto the bed from exhaustion.

When I finally opened my eyes my alarm clock read 7:30. Since when do I wake up so early? But on closer inspection, in the corner of that very same clock was the word "Monday". I gasped and mentally scolded myself for sleeping for well over 24 hours and realised that I started work at 9:00. I untangled myself from the bed sheets and made a beeline towards the bathroom, glancing at the mirror with distaste whilst giving a sigh at the mess of blonde on top of my head with my pastel pink fringe stuck up in all directions. Mumbling a string of curse words I got in the shower, allowing the hot water to soothe my nerves and wash away the groggy feeling in my head.

After allowing the shower to work its magic I emerged feeling somewhat optimistic about the day ahead while changing into a smart yet fashionable work attire and munching on a slightly burnt slice of toast. Finally I made my way down the elevator and on to the bustling streets of my new home.

On the way to work I must have gotten the map out of my bag at least eight times as well as asking for directions until there it was, The Daily Planet in all its glory. I marvelled at the globe but quickly composed myself as I made my way into the vast building jumping out of the way of the endless sea of people on my way up to the office. When I finally got to the elevator I had time to straighten out my pencil skirt and flatten my unruly curls down before I stepped in alone. The doors were about to close when a man clumsily made his way over to me knocking over people and nearly dropping his papers whilst apologising profusely.

When he finally reached where I was stood he smiled at me, pushed up his glasses and put out his hand "Hi there. I'm Clark, Clark Kent. I don't think I've seen you here before?"

I looked up at him slightly shocked at his forwardness but still shook his hand smiling in return "That is because I have just moved here from England to work as a reporter and my name is Darcy Bennet. It is nice to meet you Clark"

Clark's cerulean eyes grew "Oh you're the new reporter that Mr White was talking about, does your name come from Pri -"The lift pinged open and before Clark could finish his sentence a young blonde haired man with a camera around his neck dragged him out of the lift leaving me trailing behind.

"Hey there Clark well this is a pleasant surprise, long time no see! How did your vacation go?" he exclaimed, slapping Clarke on the back and looking back to me. "Oh hi there miss..."

I looked behind me but no one was there so I realised that the blonde guy was talking to me "Bennet but please call me Darcy" I said while stepping into line with him.

The preppy guy gave me a goofy grin and something about him reminded me of a golden retriever "Cool name and I'm digging the accent. I'm Jimmy Olsen by the way, photographer for The Daily Planet" the look on his face made it obvious that he was extremely proud of his status and as he reached the glass door he said "So Clarke, vacation, how was it?"

Jimmy opened the door as Clark replied "Err... well it was just swell"

* * *

**Haha** **so was it swell? Clark is just way too cute :3 so I decided to write another short-ish chapter as this is the second one I've done in the space of 24 hours. Next chapter Darcy meets Richard and there's the Lois fiasco so YAY! Adieu adieu**

**-Little Wild One-**


End file.
